


Paris in the Rain

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Light Angst, M/M, Top Kim Hongjoong
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: อากาศข้างนอกยังคงแย่ เตียงในห้องยังคงอุ่นที่สุด
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

อากาศข้างนอกยังคงแย่ เตียงในห้องยังคงอุ่นที่สุด แสงจากโคมไฟใกล้มือยังคงเป็นมิตรต่อสายตา ทุกสัมผัสจากคิมฮงจุงยังคงอ่อนโยน เราสองคนยังคงมีเซ็กส์โดยไม่ได้มีสถานะเป็นคนรักกัน

นอกเหนือไปจากเสียงเตียงที่เคลื่อนน้อย ๆ ตามจังหวะโยกไหวของร่างกายและเสียงหอบหายใจ ก็แทบไม่มีสิ่งใดในห้องส่งเสียงดังแทรกสายฝนขึ้นมาอีก ระหว่างเราไม่มีคำเว้าวอน ไม่มีคำหวานป้อนให้กันและกัน ยุนโฮยกมือขึ้นปิดปากตัวเองด้วยเหตุผลเดียวกับที่ฮงจุงโน้มใบหน้าลงมาใกล้ ประทับรอยตรานับร้อยทั้งบนคอทั้งบนไหล่ของเขาไม่หยุด

ปารีสวันนี้ฝนตก หน้าต่างบานใหญ่ที่สามารถมองผ่านออกไปเห็นหอไอเฟลได้ในห้องของเรามีม่านผืนหนาบดบังอยู่ด้วยไม่อยากให้แสงจากด้านนอกเข้ามารบกวน

เซ็กส์จบลงเมื่อครู่ เราบอกส่งท้ายมันด้วยเรียวลิ้นที่พันเกี่ยวกันในโพรงปากก่อนฮงจุงจะลุกออกไป ฮงจุงลุกออกไปก่อนเสมอ ถอดถุงยาง โยนมันทิ้ง หยิบบ็อกเซอร์ขึ้นมาใส่ เดินไปล้างหน้า ดื่มอะไรสักอย่าง แล้วจึงค่อยกลับมานอน ส่วนยุนโฮจะอยู่บนเตียง เอื้อมคว้าหมอนสักใบมากอด ซ่อนตัวใต้กองผ้าห่มโดยไม่ลืมจะเหลือช่องไว้ให้ได้ลอบมองคนโตกว่าทำอะไรก็ตาม

ในบางครั้งบางอย่างจะต่างออกไป  
บางครั้งฮงจุงจะอาบน้ำ บางครั้งฮงจุงจะนั่งดูทีวี บางครั้งยุนโฮจะหลับไปก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะกลับมา

บางครั้ง...

"ขอต่ออีกรอบได้ไหม" ฮงจุงที่เพิ่งดื่มน้ำเสร็จเอ่ยถามแล้วเคลื่อนตัวขึ้นมาคร่อมร่าง ในน้ำเสียงยังพอหลงเหลือที่ว่างรับคำตอบอื่นนอกเหนือไปจากตกลง ทว่าขณะมองสบกับดวงตาคู่ตรงหน้า ยุนโฮพบว่าตัวเองไม่มีคำปฏิเสธจะให้ เขาจึงพยักหน้าตอบรับ พร้อมกับที่เงยหน้าขึ้นรับรางวัลของเด็กดีบนริมฝีปาก

_ใจง่ายชะมัด_

/

เรามาเที่ยวกัน เพราะฮงจุงบอกว่าอยากจะเที่ยว เรามาเที่ยวกันสองคน เพราะฮงจุงบอกว่าอยากมากันสองคน แต่ที่เรามาปารีส เพราะยุนโฮบอกว่าอยากจะมา

"เอาอย่างนั้นก็ได้" ฮงจุงตอบรับโดยไร้ข้อโต้แย้งเมื่อยุนโฮโพล่งออกไปดื้อ ๆ ว่าอยากไปปารีสทั้งที่เขามีเพียงคำพูดเปล่า ๆ ส่วนบนจอแมคบุ๊คของอีกฝ่ายเปิดโฮมเพจข้อมูลที่พัก สถานที่ท่องเที่ยว และรายละเอียดสายการบินที่มีปลายทางถึงสวีเดน ไม่มีการยกข้อดีข้อเสียขึ้นมาเปรียบเทียบเพื่อจูงใจให้เปลี่ยนความคิดตามหลังมาอย่างที่ควรจะมี แพลนทุกอย่างถูกฮงจุงจัดการใหม่ในเวลาไม่ถึงครึ่งชั่วโมงโดยไร้ซึ่งการถกเถียงใด ๆ แม้ว่าเราทั้งคู่จะไม่มีใครรู้ว่าเราจะไปทำอะไรที่ปารีสและไปทำไม

_ใจง่าย  
ใจง่ายชะมัด_

ถึงจะรู้สึกผิดอยู่หน่อย ๆ ที่เห็นฮงจุงหยิบเอาความเห็นอันไม่ได้ผ่านคงการคิดกรองสักเท่าไหร่ของตนเองไปทำให้เป็นจริงเป็นจังขึ้นมา แต่หากถามว่ายุนโฮรู้สึกอย่างไร เขาคงตอบได้เพียงว่าดีใจที่สุด

/

การตื่นมาพบกับมื้อเช้าอย่างง่ายและสัมผัสเบา ๆ บนศีรษะเป็นเรื่องธรรมดาไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็นึกไม่ออก ยุนโฮงึมงำคำบอกอรุณสวัสดิ์คนที่นั่งอยู่ข้าง ๆ ทั้งที่ยังไม่ตื่นดีก่อนจะเบะปากเมื่อลืมตามองดูให้ดีแล้วพบว่าฮงจุงแต่งตัวเตรียมพร้อมสำหรับออกไปข้างนอกขนาดไหน

"รีบกิน วันนี้เรามีเดทกัน" ฮงจุงว่าเสียงเรียบ วางจานบนเตียงแล้วดึงมือเขาไปจับแก้วน้ำเปล่า

เดทอะไร ผมไปตกลงกับพี่ตอนไหน  
เป็นคำถามที่ได้แต่คิดในใจ เพราะยุนโฮเพิ่งดื่มน้ำหมดแก้วแล้วยัดแซนด์วิชแฮมชีสเข้าไปเต็มปาก

/

ฝนตกอีกแล้วในปารีส คงให้ความรู้สึกดีกว่านี้หากไม่ใช่ตอนที่กำลังเดินเล่นอยู่ข้างนอกพร้อมหอบถุงขนมเต็มสองแขน

"แย่จริง" ยุนโฮพึมพำ หันไปหาคนตัวเล็กกว่าที่ยืนพิงกำแพงด้วยท่าทางสบาย ๆ แล้วก้มศีรษะลงเล็กน้อยด้วยความรู้สึกผิดที่เพิ่งถาโถมลงมา "ขอโทษด้วย ผมไม่น่าบอกว่าอยากมาปารีสมากกว่า ไปสวีเดนตามที่พี่ตั้งใจน่าจะดีกว่าเยอะเลย..."

ฮงจุงหัวเราะเหมือนสิ่งที่เขาเพิ่งพูดน่าขบขันเสียเต็มประดา ก่อนจะฉวยมือข้างหนึ่งไปจับแล้วยกมันขึ้นระดับริมฝีปาก กดจูบหนัก ๆ หนึ่งที

"ไร้สาระน่า มีนายอยู่ด้วยที่ไหนก็ดี"

ที่ผ่านมาจองยุนโฮไม่เคยรู้ว่าเขาอยากเป็นอะไรในความสัมพันธ์ที่มีอยู่ แต่ในวินาทีนี้ จองยุนโฮคิดว่าเขาอยากเป็นคนใจง่ายกับคิมฮงจุงไปจนตาย

—


	2. Je vois la vie en rose

นอกเหนือไปจากการสัมผัสเนื้อตัวกันในที่สาธารณะอย่างเปิดเผย ช่วงเวลาที่ฮงจุงใช้กับยุนโฮในปารีสก็แทบไม่ต่างไปจากที่ใช้ในชีวิตประจำวันตอนอยู่โซลสักเท่าไหร่ เราพากันเดินเล่นผ่านจุดท่องเที่ยวอันเต็มไปด้วยผู้คนในสองวันแรก เราพากันเดินลัดเลาะตามตรอกซอกซอยอย่างไม่กลัวจะหลงทางแล้วเลี้ยวเข้าร้านอาหารที่พบทันทีเมื่อรู้สึกหิวในวันถัดจากนั้นมา เราเข้าพิพิธภัณฑ์ในวันที่ไม่รู้จะเดินไปไหน เราอยู่แต่ในโรงแรมในวันที่เบื่อ เราดูภาพยนตร์ที่ฉายทางช่องฟรีทีวีทั้งที่ฟังไม่ออกไปด้วยกัน เราหันไปจูบกันบ้างระหว่างนั้นเมื่ออยากจะจูบ แล้วจึงค่อยเลยเถิดเกินกว่าเดิมนิดหน่อยเมื่ออารมณ์ชักพาไปและไม่มีใครคิดอยากจะหยุด

เป็นอิสระ อย่างเรียบง่าย ไร้แบบแผน  
ชีวิตอันช่างแสนงดงามราวกับห้วงฝัน

เช้าวันนี้จองยุนโฮก็เป็นเด็กดีอีกแล้ว ฮงจุงนึกในใจ แทบไม่กระพริบตาขณะจดจ้องใบหน้าซึ่งแสดงความรู้สึกหลากหลายของคนใต้ร่างเมื่อเขากระทั้นตัวเข้าหา ฝ่ามือสอดเข้าใต้เสื้อนอนของอีกฝ่ายสลับกับเลื่อนลงจับสะโพกยกขึ้นเล็กน้อยให้เคลื่อนไหวได้ถนัด แม้จะไม่มีถ้อยคำหรือประโยคใดดังขึ้นระหว่างเรา ทว่าสายตาที่ทอดมองมาหาก็เปล่งเสียงดังฟังชัดจนอดไม่ได้ที่จะป้อนจูบครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าไม่รู้เบื่อ ด้านมุมในความลับของจองยุนโฮที่มีคิมฮงจุงได้รับโอกาสเป็นประจักษ์พยานแต่เพียงผู้เดียว เรื่องที่ไม่ว่านึกขึ้นได้เมื่อไหร่หัวใจก็เต้นแรงจนเหมือนจะระเบิดออกมา

เซ็กส์ของเช้าวันนี้จบลงด้วยจูบรสมิ้นต์ของยาสีฟันที่เราใช้ด้วยกันอีกแล้ว เขาเชยคางยุนโฮขึ้น กดริมฝีปากประกบแนบกันให้แน่นขึ้นกว่าเดิม ก่อนจะดึงแก้มซึ่งมีสีแดงก่ำแต่งแต้มอยู่เบา ๆ หลังผละออก

"เที่ยงนี้ไปตามหาร้านสเต็กอร่อย ๆ กันเถอะ"

ฮงจุงโพล่งความคิดที่เพิ่งแล่นเข้ามาในหัวเมื่อครู่ออกไป คนตรงหน้าที่ตั้งท่าจะโวยวายที่ถูกแกล้งเงียบไป ตาโตขึ้นเล็กน้อย แล้วรีบผงกศีรษะรับอย่างกระตือรือร้นเสียจนเขายับยั้งตัวเองจากการยิ้มน้อย ๆ ตามด้วยความเอ็นดูไม่ได้

โดยไม่ต้องมีตัวกรองเป็นเลนส์แว่นตาสีกุหลาบ รอยยิ้มกว้างของจองยุนโฮที่ฮงจุงกำลังมองก็ช่างแสนหวานยิ่งกว่าพนาพันธุ์ใดในโลก

—


	3. Attention please, this is a Final Call

หนึ่งสัปดาห์ผ่านไปแล้ว หนึ่งสัปดาห์ในห้วงภวังค์ที่ชื่อว่าปารีส เมืองแห่งความโรแมนติก เมืองแห่งความรัก กับเราสองคนที่ไม่เคยบอกรักกันด้วยซ้ำ

หนึ่งสัปดาห์ผ่านไปแล้ว เราเริ่มทักทายมาดามผู้ยกครัวซองก์และกาแฟแสนอร่อยมาให้ถึงห้องด้วยภาษาฝรั่งเศสอย่างง่ายในตอนเช้า เราพากันเข้าไปเดินเล่นในลูฟวร์เป็นครั้งที่สามในตอนบ่าย เจ้าของร้านสเต็กใกล้โรงแรมจำได้แม่นยำว่ายุนโฮจะสั่งอะไรบ้างเป็นมื้อเย็น และคืนนี้เราก็ออกมาเดินเล่นกันแถวไอเฟลอีกแล้ว ฮงจุงถ่ายรูปให้ยุนโฮอีกแล้ว ใบหน้าดูดีไม่หยอกแม้จะไม่ได้แต่งเติมอะไรมากไปกว่าสกินแคร์พื้นฐานกับลิปบาล์มไร้สี ร่ายกายที่พอมีกล้ามเนื้อสมตัวผนวกกับส่วนสูงตามมาตรฐานนายแบบ แล้วยังบรรยากาศสดใสที่คล้ายจะโปรยประกายระยับอยู่รอบตัวอย่างนี้ จะห้ามใจไม่ขอบันทึกภาพไว้สักหน่อยได้ที่ไหน ห้ามไม่ไหวหรอก ในเมื่อมองมุมไหนก็น่ารักน่ามองไปหมด ฮงจุงมองผลงานที่เพิ่งถ่ายเมื่อครู่ พยักหน้าด้วยความพออกพอใจก่อนจะก้าวไปยื่นมือถือให้ยุนโฮ วางมือบนรอยขาดบนส่วนหน้าขาของกางเกงยีนส์ ปลายนิ้วเกี่ยวชายที่ลุ่ยเล่นขณะอีกฝ่ายปัดจอเลื่อนดูภาพบ้าง

"อยากถอดชะมัด" เขาแกล้งหยอก บีบผิวเนื้อส่วนที่ไร้ผ้าปกคลุมเบา ๆ ยุนโฮหัวเราะเสียงใส มือซ้ายวางทาบมือของฮงจุง แล้วดึงมันขึ้นไปสูงอีกโดยไม่ได้ละสายตาจากสมาร์ทโฟนในมือขวา

/

ไม่รู้ว่าเผลอตัวไปเมื่อไหร่ แต่เหมือนว่าทันทีที่ได้วางมือบนกลุ่มผมนุ่มของคนที่หลับอยู่ ฮงจุงก็แทบจะหยุดมือจากการขยับลูบศีรษะอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ แม้จะเคยทำบ่อยครั้งในตอนที่ยุนโฮตื่น แต่เมื่อทำขณะที่อีกฝ่ายไม่รู้สึกตัวก็กลับให้ความรู้สึกที่ต่างออกไปทั้งที่เป็นการกระทำเดียวกัน อะไรบางอย่างในอากาศพลันหนักอึ้งขึ้นมา ฮงจุงตระหนักได้ถึงความลับที่เขาไม่รู้ตัวมาก่อนว่ามี แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เขาหยุดมือลง ว่ากันตามตรง ฮงจุงไม่รู้ว่าควรจะหยุดเมื่อไหร่ ถ้าหากยุนโฮลืมตาขึ้นมาตอนนี้ เขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองจะทำอย่างไร อาจจะชักมือกลับ อาจจะหลบตา อาจจะเงียบปาก ไม่แก้ตัว แต่ก็ไม่อธิบายอะไร การทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นไม่ใช่เรื่องใหม่ที่เราทั้งสองคนไม่ถนัดอยู่แล้ว

คำตอบของข้อสงสัยนั้นพลันกระจ่างในคืนถัดมา

ฮงจุงไม่ได้ตกใจที่ยุนโฮตัดสินใจลืมตาขึ้นมาในคืนนี้ ถึงอย่างไรเขาก็ไม่ได้เพิ่งรู้ว่ายุนโฮไม่ได้นอนหลับสนิท เขายังคงลูบเส้นผมสีอ่อนของคนเด็กกว่าด้วยความเร็วเท่าเดิม ยังคงไม่หลบเลี่ยงสายตาที่มองประสานกันจากไปไหนก่อนเพื่อตัดอะไรบางอย่างที่กำลังก่อตัวระหว่างเราอย่างที่มักจะทำโดยไม่เคยนึกย้อนกลับมาเสียดาย และเมื่อคนตรงหน้าหลับตาลงตามเดิมโดยไม่กล่าวอะไร ฮงจุงก็ก้มเข้าใกล้ แตะสัมผัสบางเบาเหนือหน้าผาก

"ฝันดีนะ ยุนโฮ"

เจ้าของชื่อไม่ได้ตอบ แต่ฮงจุงสังเกตเห็นว่ามุมปากของยุนโฮยกขึ้นมานิดหน่อย

/

ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะอุณหภูมิที่ฮวบต่ำและละอองฝนที่ทำให้ภูมิคุ้มกันอ่อนแอ ก็คงเป็นเพราะไวน์องุ่นที่ฮงจุงเพิ่งชวนอีกฝ่ายดื่มอย่างง่าย ๆ ด้วยประโยค ‘นายบรรลุนิติภาวะแล้วนี่ ลองดื่มด้วยกันไหม’ เมื่อครู่ ยุนโฮจึงได้งอแงเป็นพิเศษ ฮงจุงเพิ่งสังเกตเห็นความผิดปกติในตอนที่อีกฝ่ายวางแก้วแล้วเอนตัวมาวางศีรษะบนหน้าขาเขาต่างหมอนที่อยู่ไม่ไกลมือ ทั้งใบหน้า ใบหู และลำคอแดงก่ำยิ่งกว่าตอนเพิ่งซ้อมเต้นเสร็จหรือหลังจบเซ็กส์ที่ร้อนแรงกว่าปกติ เปลือกตาปิดสนิท จังหวะหายใจสม่ำเสมอ ดูปกติ ทว่าสิ่งที่ผิดแผกไปก็คือเรียวคิ้วขมวดแน่นเกินกว่าจะเป็นเพราะรำคาญแสงสว่าง

"ปวดหัวหรือเปล่า"

ยุนโฮพยักหน้าเมื่อฮงจุงเอ่ยถาม ทว่าเมื่อเขาเตรียมจะลุกไปหาสิ่งจำเป็นสำหรับสถานการณ์ตอนนี้อย่างยาแก้ปวดหัวที่จำได้ว่ามีอยู่ในกระเป๋าเดินทาง อีกฝ่ายก็กลับวาดแขนมารั้งตัวไว้ก่อน

"เดี๋ยวก็หาย...มั้ง" ยุนโฮกล่าว คลายแรงรัดลงเมื่อเขาหยุดอยู่กับที่ตามเดิม "แล้วก็กินยาหลังดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ไม่ได้ ผมเคยอ่านคำเตือน"

ได้ยินเจ้าตัวว่าอย่างนั้นฮงจุงก็ทอดถอนหายใจยาวแล้วยีผมเด็กบนตักจนยุ่งไปหมดก่อนจะค่อย ๆ สาวกลับให้เรียบร้อยตามเดิมขณะปล่อยให้เวลาไหลผ่านไป รายการในโทรทัศน์หมดความน่าสนใจนานแล้วเขาจึงปิดมันลง ให้ภายในห้องเหลือแค่เสียงเครื่องปรับอากาศทำงานอย่างขยันขันแข็ง และเสียงหายใจที่เมื่อผ่านไปพักหนึ่งก็เริ่มกระชั้นผิดจังหวะที่ควรเป็น

"กินยาเถอะ" ฮงจุงกระซิบบอกข้อเสนอ และเมื่อยุนโฮตกลงรับคำอย่างว่าง่ายก็รุดลงจากเตียงออกไปหายากลับมาให้คนป่วยที่รับมันไปกินแล้วดื่มน้ำตามโดยไม่อิดออดก่อนจะนอนลงตำแหน่งเดิม

"พี่ฮงจุง..."

ฮงจุงส่งเสียงขานรับในลำคอ ตั้งใจจะเอ่ยถามว่าต้องการอะไรเพิ่มเติมหรือเปล่า หากก็ต้องชะงักไปเมื่อได้เห็นสีหน้าของคนที่เพิ่งเอ่ยเรียกชื่อตนเอง ดวงตาของยุนโฮที่ช้อนขึ้นมาหาไม่ได้เปล่งประกายราวกับบรรจุดวงดาวทั้งเอกภพเอาไว้อย่างเคย ดวงตาของยุนโฮในเวลานี้โอบอุ้มไว้เพียงถ้อยคำ ทุกสิ่งที่เราควรพูด แต่ไม่เคยพูดออกไปสักอย่าง พร้อมด้วยเสี้ยวความกล้าที่ไม่เคยมีอยู่ตรงนั้นมาก่อน

ฮงจุงเห็นมัน รับรู้ถึงมัน  
เขารู้ไปถึงว่ายุนโฮอยากพูดอะไรด้วยซ้ำ  
แต่เขาก็เลือกที่จะตัดบทอย่างเห็นแก่ตัว

"เอาไว้ทีหลัง" ประโยคห้วนสั้นในน้ำเสียงเย็นชาที่เมื่อหลุดจากลำคอออกไปก็ได้เห็นความเจ็บปวดฉายผ่านนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเข้ม อาจเพราะแสงจากโคมไฟใกล้ ๆ ตกกระทบถูกองศา มันจึงวาววับกว่าปกติอย่างประหลาด ฮงจุงบอกตัวเองอย่างนั้น หักใจเมินเฉยข้อเท็จจริงที่ว่าเขาเพิ่งทำให้ยุนโฮเสียใจ และอีกฝ่ายก็กำลังพยายามอย่างสุดความสามารถที่จะไม่ร้องไห้ออกมาให้เห็นโดยสิ้นเชิง

เป็นตอนนี้ไม่ได้

จองยุนโฮ ในเวลาหนึ่งนาฬิกาสิบเจ็ดนาที ณ กรุงปารีส กับไวน์สามแก้วในกระแสเลือด กับอุณหภูมิร่างกายร้อนฉ่า กับการบีบรัดอย่างผิดปกติของหลอดเลือดข้างขมับที่ทำให้อ่อนไหวกับแสงไฟและสรรพเสียง

เขาปล่อยให้ยุนโฮพูดมันออกมาตอนนี้ไม่ได้ ฮงจุงไม่อยากได้ยินมันตอนนี้ เขาไม่อยากต้องกลัวว่าเมื่อรุ่งเช้ามาถึง สิ่งที่ได้ยินจะเป็นเพียงความฝันรางเลือนและความผิดพลาดสำหรับยุนโฮ

"เอาไว้ตอนเช้า" ฮงจุงกล่าวอีกครั้ง แล้วเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่น หลอกตัวเองว่าเมื่อครู่ไม่ได้ทันเห็นหยดน้ำสีใสที่ล้นออกขอบตาแดงก่ำออกมา

ไว้ตอนเช้า  
ถ้าตอนนั้นยุนโฮยังอยากบอก เขาก็จะรอฟัง

แต่ถ้าหากว่ายุนโฮจำอะไรไม่ได้ ก็ไม่เป็นไร  
เพราะฮงจุงจะเป็นคนพูดทุกอย่างออกไปเอง

—


	4. Chapter 4

เสียงฟ้าร้องเป็นสิ่งแรกที่เข้ามาในโสตประสาทเมื่อรู้สึกตัว ยุนโฮดึงผ้าปิดตาที่ไม่รู้ตัวว่าใส่เมื่อไหร่ออก เปลือกตาขยับกระพริบปริบ ๆ หลายครั้งเพื่อปรับโฟกัส แล้วก็แทบหยุดหายใจเมื่อพบใบหน้าของคนที่อยู่ร่วมเตียงกันห่างไปไม่ถึงคืบ เขานอนบนเตียงเดียวกับฮงจุงมาตลอดทริปนี้ก็จริง แต่ไม่มีคืนไหนหรือเช้าวันไหนที่เรานอนใกล้กันขนาดนี้ เราไม่ได้เอาอะไรมากั้นตรงกลาง ขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่เคยก่ายเกยล่วงล้ำพื้นที่ส่วนตัวกันและกัน อาจจะเผลอทำบ้างตอนกลางคืน แต่ทุกเช้าที่ผ่านมาไม่มีวันไหนยุนโฮได้เห็นหน้าของฮงจุงใกล้ขนาดนี้มาก่อน เขานอนมองคนยังหลับ แม้จะยังไม่มีสติครบถ้วนดีแต่ก็มีเรื่องราวหลากหลายแล่นเข้ามาให้คิดตอนที่กวาดตาสำรวจรายละเอียดคนข้างกายที่จำได้ขึ้นใจมาตั้งนานแล้ว คิมฮงจุง อายุยี่สิบหกปี ผู้ชายที่โตกว่าแค่สี่เดือน ทว่าหลายต่อหลายครั้งกลับให้ความรู้สึกว่าอายุเราห่างกันมากเกินกว่านั้น คิมฮงจุง เจ้าของร่างผอม ๆ กับมือเล็ก ๆ ที่เจ้าตัวไม่พึงพอใจนัก แต่ก็ใช้มันคอยมอบความช่วยเหลือและเป็นที่พึ่งพาให้ยุนโฮมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วนนับตั้งแต่แรกเริ่มรู้จักตลอดมาจวบจนปัจจุบัน มือที่บ้างผลักแกล้งให้ออกห่างทว่าไม่เคยสักครั้งที่จะมาพร้อมเจตนาทำให้เจ็บหากไม่ต้องการ มือที่บ้างสัมผัสใบหน้าหรือศีรษะอย่างอ่อนโยนพร้อมส่งสายตาแสนอบอุ่นจนร้อนไปหมดมาด้วยกัน มือที่บ้างลูบไล้โลมเร้าร่างกาย ปลุกบางสิ่งในตัวที่เพิ่งจะรู้ว่ามีเอาตอนนี้ให้ตื่นขึ้นมา แล้วทะนุถนอมโอบกอดมันไว้ ประโลมปลอบจนสงบลงอีกครั้ง มือที่ทำให้รู้สึกปลอดภัยเมื่ออยู่ด้วยเสมอ แต่ก็เป็นมือคู่เดียวกับที่จับจูงพาไปทิ้งตัวดิ่งลงในห้วงสมุทรที่มีชื่อว่าความรัก กดหลังคอเอาไว้ไม่ให้ได้โงหัวขึ้นหายใจ สุดท้ายก็ได้แต่ทุรนทุราย ปากเปิดอ้าให้คลื่นน้ำซึ่งโอบล้อมตัวอยู่ไหล่บ่าเข้ามาในร่างกาย ท่วมท้นจนทำให้สำลักแทบตาย

"หายปวดหัวหรือยัง" ฮงจุงที่ตื่นตั้งแต่เมื่อไรไม่รู้ถามแทรกความเงียบระหว่างเราขึ้นมาทั้งยังไม่ลืมตา และเมื่อยุนโฮผงกศีรษะโดยไม่ลืมส่งเสียงตอบควบคู่ไปด้วยก็ยิ้มบาง โน้มเข้ามาจูบหน้าผาก "ดีแล้ว"

หากเป็นช่วงเวลาปกติ ยุนโฮคงรีบลุกไปล้างหน้าตา ทำตัวให้สดใสรับวันใหม่ทันที แต่ในเช้านี้ที่เขามีแขนของฮงจุงโอบลำตัวขณะภายนอกมีน้ำฝนหล่นโปรยปรายแทบไม่ขาดสาย ยุนโฮคิดว่าถ้าได้นอนเพิ่มเติมอีกสักหน่อยก็คงดี

/

_เอาไว้ตอนเช้า_  
เมื่อคืนคิมฮงจุงหรือไวน์ไม่รู้กี่แก้วที่ดื่มไปนั่นพูดก็ไม่รู้

ยุนโฮบอกตัวเองว่าควรจะเงียบไว้ก่อน

 _ช่างมันเถอะ_  
ถึงไม่มีวันได้พูดมันออกไปสักครั้งก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก

/

"ผมยังไม่อยากกลับเลย" ยุนโฮเปรยเสียงอ่อนหลังเหม่อมองทิวทัศน์ภายนอกห้องพักอยู่เงียบ ๆ มาพักใหญ่ ฮงจุงเลิกคิ้ว อดไม่ได้ที่จะถามกลับ

"อยากไปไหนต่อล่ะ"

"ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน" ว่าแล้วก็เลี่ยงการต่อบทสนทนาด้วยการเบือนสายตาไปมองทีวี เขามองใบหน้าด้านข้างของคนอายุน้อยกว่า ปล่อยให้ความในใจของตัวเองดังออกไป

"นายอยากไปไหนฉันก็จะพาไปหมดเลย"

อีกฝ่ายยกยิ้มน้อย ๆ เป็นเชิงรับรู้  
รอยยิ้มที่ไปไม่ถึงดวงตา ไม่สดใสอย่างเคย  
ฮงจุงรู้เต็มอกว่าเพราะอะไร

/

"ยุนโฮ"

เมื่อได้ยินเสียงเรียก แทนที่จะขานรับหรือหันไปหาต้นเสียงอย่างทุกครั้ง ยุนโฮก็พบว่าตัวเองไม่มีกะจิตกะใจจะทำอย่างนั้นสักเท่าไหร่ จึงตัดสินใจเมินเฉย สายตามองเหม่อไปโดยไม่มีจุดโฟกัสขณะพยายามปรับจังหวะหายใจหอบกระชั้นจากกิจกรรมอันเพิ่งจบลงเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีก่อนให้หลั่นลดลงมาเป็นปกติ

การกระทำของเขาทำให้ฮงจุงไม่พอใจ หลักฐานคือปลายเสียงห้วนแข็งในประโยคที่ดังขึ้นถัดมา

"จองยุนโฮ อย่าหลบตา"

ยุนโฮเมินมันซ้ำสอง ลองคิดเล่นในใจว่าอยากจะเมินฮงจุงต่อไปทั้งคืน ทว่าแผนการลวก ๆ นั้นก็ถูกโยนทิ้งไปทันทีทั้งที่ยังไม่มีความคืบหน้าอะไรเมื่อมีคำหนึ่งในอีกประโยคถัดมาดึงความสนใจของเขาไปได้ชะงัด

"ทำไมดื้อ"

ดื้อเหรอ?  
จองยุนโฮที่อยู่ต่อหน้าคิมฮงจุงเนี่ยนะ ดื้อ?

"อย่าว่ากันแบบนี้ได้ไหม ผมไม่เคยดื้อกับพี่เลย" เขาโพล่งตอบ ยอมหันหน้าไปหาคนโตกว่าในที่สุด

"แล้วเมื่อกี๊ทำไมเรียกไม่ตอบ เจ็บตรงไหน หรือเป็นอะไร" ฮงจุงขมวดคิ้ว และทั้งที่น้ำเสียงฟังเหมือนอยากต่อว่า แต่สายตาก็อ่อนโยนเกินกว่านั้น มองแล้วก็รู้สึกผิดขึ้นมาเสียเอง ยุนโฮถอนหายใจ สั่นศีรษะน้อย ๆ

"ไม่ได้เจ็บครับ ไม่ได้เป็นอะไร..."

"แล้วง่วงหรือยัง ขอทำอีกรอบได้ไหม"

"พี่ตั้งใจจะใช้ถุงยางให้หมดกล่องคืนนี้เลยหรือไงครับ"

"ได้หรือเปล่าล่ะ ยังไงคืนพรุ่งนี้ก็กลับแล้ว" ฮงจุงย้อนถาม ยุนโฮเบะปาก อาจดูเหมือนเหนื่อยหน่าย แต่คำตอบที่ให้ไปไม่ใช่คำปฏิเสธ

เพียงแค่วางมือถูกตำแหน่ง ทั่วทั้งร่างของจองยุนโฮก็พร้อมจะบิดเร้าไปตามแรงกระตุ้น ตกอยู่ภายใต้การควบคุมอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ ส่วนอ่อนไหวเกิดปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองต่อปลายนิ้วที่ขยับยั่วอารมณ์ขึ้นมาอย่างง่ายดาย ฮงจุงมองร่างเบื้องหน้าตนเอง ก้มลงกดจูบแต่งแต้มสีระเรื่อทั่วทั้งแผ่นอกเรื่อยลงไปถึงหน้าท้องขาวแล้วอ้าปากงับเนื้อนุ่มเต็มแรง การหยอกเล่นอย่างนั้นทำให้ยุนโฮสะดุ้งเฮือก มือซึ่งวางบนไหล่ออกแรงบีบแน่นเสียจนแน่ใจได้ว่าเมื่อปล่อยจะมีรอยฟกช้ำอยู่เป็นหลักฐาน แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นฮงจุงก็ไม่นึกใส่ใจมันสักเท่าไหร่ ในเมื่อเขามีสีหน้ากึ่งพึงพอใจกึ่งสับสนที่มองแล้วยิ่งรู้สึกว่าน่ารังแกของยุนโฮให้มองอยู่ตรงหน้า ทว่าความสนุกสนานนั้นก็พลันจางลงเมื่อนึกได้ถึงบทสนทนาที่ยังติดค้างอยู่ในใจ ฮงจุงหยุดมือจากสิ่งที่กำลังทำ วางมันนิ่ง ๆ บนพื้นเตียง

"กลับไปก็ไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนหรอก ยุนโฮ เชื่อฉันไหม"

ว่าจบก็ฉวยโอกาสขณะที่คู่สนทนายังงุนงงเชยคางขึ้นขบงับกลีบปากนุ่ม ทำราวกับว่ามันเป็นเยลลี่ผลไม้ที่ได้กินไปเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่คิดว่าจะพอ แล้วกดย้ำอีกครั้งเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไล่ตามเขาที่ตั้งท่าจะถอย รสสัมผัสอ่อนจางพลันทวีความข้นเข้มขึ้นมา ลิ้นเราขยับไล่รุกราวกับจะกลืนกินกันและกันในโพรงปากพร้อมกับที่ลำตัวแนบเบียดแน่น แสดงความปรารถนาจะผสานรวมกลับเป็นเนื้อเดียวกันอีกครั้ง ฮงจุงละมือขวาจากการปรนเปรอส่วนหน้าของคนใต้ร่างลงต่ำกว่าเดิมเพื่อตระเตรียมช่องทางที่แม้จะยังพร้อมดีจากกิจกรรมครั้งก่อนหน้าด้วยนิ้วที่ชโลมเจลจนชุ่มอีกหน จนได้รับข้อเรียกร้องอันมาในรูปแบบของการขยับสะโพกสวนตอบเป็นจังหวะรับกับนิ้วเป็นสัญญาณแทนคำอนุญาตจึงค่อย ๆ ชำแรกตัวเข้าไปในช่องทางฉ่ำแฉะที่ไม่ว่าจะกี่ครั้งก็ต้อนรับอย่างดีเสมอ เหมือนกับเรียวลิ้นที่บางครั้งก็แสนซนและอวดดี แต่บางครั้งก็ช่างออดอ้อน ช่างเอาอกเอาใจจนยากจะหักใจผละจาก

จังหวะแรกเริ่มเนิบช้าอย่างทุกครั้ง แต่เราทั้งสองก็รู้ดีว่ามันจะไม่คงที่เช่นนี้ไปตลอด

พายุฝนด้านนอกกำลังโหมกระหน่ำ  
ทว่านั่นไม่อาจเทียบเคียงได้กับความเดือดพล่านในร่างกายเราสองคนซึ่งทวีความเร่าร้อนขึ้นได้รุนแรงยิ่งกว่า

/

"ทำไมวันนี้จูบบ่อย แรงด้วย ผมเจ็บปาก ช้ำไปหมดแล้ว" ยุนโฮที่เพิ่งเดินกลับออกมาจากห้องน้ำมานั่งบนเตียงมุ่ยหน้า กลีบปากเจ่อแดงที่ขณะนี้เบะคว่ำน้อย ๆ เหมือนสีหน้าของเด็กที่ถูกแย่งขนมชวนให้คนมองรู้สึกเอ็นดูมากกว่าจะรู้สึกผิด ฮงจุงยักไหล่ ตอบคำถามนั้นด้วยการทำสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายบ่นถึงซ้ำอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

"เพราะยุนโฮน่ารัก"

"แล้วรักยุนโฮไหม"

สีหน้าของยุนโฮในอีกวินาทีให้หลังบอกว่าคำถามนั้นหลุดออกมาโดยเจ้าตัวไม่ตั้งใจ แต่ทั้งรู้เช่นนั้นฮงจุงก็ยังฉกฉวยโอกาสมาไว้กับตัว ชิงให้คำตอบอย่างจริงจังตัดหน้า ไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายได้ทำทีว่าแกล้งเล่นกลบเกลื่อนได้ทัน

"รักที่สุด"

แค่คำไม่กี่คำที่ไม่ได้พิเศษอะไร คำที่หาฟังได้ทั่วไปไม่ว่าจะจากครอบครัว เพื่อน เพลง หรือละคร หากแต่มันก็ยังคงทำให้ยุนโฮชะงักไปได้ เขาหันขวับหาเจ้าของเสียง มีข้อความมากมายวิ่งวุ่นวายอยู่ในหัว ทว่าสิ่งที่กล่าวออกไปได้เมื่อหาเสียงตัวเองเจอก็เป็นเพียงคำต่อว่าอันไร้ซึ่งความจริงจัง

"คนนิสัยไม่ดี"

"แล้วเกลียดหรือเปล่า" ฮงจุงถามกลับไปทั้งใบหน้ากวนประสาท แต่นัยน์ตากลับฉายแววหวั่นกลัวแบบที่ไม่เคยมีให้ใครเห็นมาก่อน ยุนโฮไม่ออกความเห็นต่อคำถามนั้น แต่เขาลุกขึ้นพาตัวไปนั่งคร่อมหน้าขาคนตัวเล็กกว่าแล้ววาดแขนกอด เป็นคำตอบที่หนักแน่นจนรู้สึกเหมือนตัวจะหักครึ่ง ถึงอย่างนั้นฮงจุงก็ยังหัวเราะให้กับมัน ลูบแผ่นหลังกว้างแล้ววางมือประสานกันหลวม ๆ เอียงหน้าหาคนที่ก้มหน้าซุกไหล่ตัวเองอยู่

"ขอโทษนะที่ทำตัวนิสัยไม่ดี จะไม่ทำอีกแล้ว อย่าร้องไห้เลยนะ"

เด็กในอ้อมอกเขาปฏิเสธทำขอนั้นอย่างตะกุกตะกัก "ข-ขอแป๊บนึง แล้วผมจะไม่ร้องอีก นะ ผมสัญญา"

สุดท้ายก็เป็นฮงจุงที่ต้องถอนหายใจอย่างคนยอมแพ้ โอบยุนโฮเข้ามาชิดตัวกว่าเดิมเมื่ออีกร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายเริ่มสั่นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับที่พรมจูบซ้ำร่องรอยสีกุหลาบซึ่งแต่งแต้มบนผิวส่วนที่พ้นคอเสื้อออกมาอยู่ประปรายเพื่อย้ำน้ำหนักสิ่งที่ตนเองกล่าวเมื่อครู่ลงไป ให้ทุกถ้อยคำสลักลึกในทุกอณูที่ถูกแตะ

ปารีสกำลังมีฝนตก อุณหภูมิกำลังลดต่ำ ฮีทเตอร์ในห้องกำลังทำงาน ผ้านวมผืนหนากองม้วนหมิ่นเหม่อยู่ที่ปลายเตียง ยุนโฮไม่ชอบอากาศหนาว เขาไม่ชอบป่วย เขารักที่จะได้ใช้พลังงาน เขารักที่จะร่าเริง ดังนั้นเขาจึงควรทำตัวให้อุ่น เขาควรปรับฮีทเตอร์เพิ่มขึ้นอีกหน่อย เขาควรสวมเสื้อผ้าหนา ๆ มากกว่าแค่เสื้อยืดกับกางเกงขาสั้น เขาควรซุกตัวในผ้าห่ม แต่ทุกตัวเลือกกลับถูกปัดทิ้งไปหมด เพราะ ณ ขณะนี้ไม่มีสิ่งใดในโลกจะทำให้จองยุนโฮอุ่นได้เท่ากับอ้อมแขนของคิมฮงจุงอีกแล้ว

— end.


	5. Take a step (Walking down an empty street)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel

Take a step

(Walking down an empty street)

Prequel of Paris in the Rain

201013

ไม่รู้ว่ามันเกิดขึ้นได้ยังไง รู้อยู่แก่ใจกันทั้งสองฝ่ายว่ามันเกิดขึ้นได้ยังไง จูบที่ใครสักคนเริ่มก่อนในความมืด มือที่ปัดป่ายร่างกายเรื่อยเปื่อยราวพยายามกลบเกลื่อนการกระทำว่าไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นจากความตั้งใจ แต่แล้วในท้ายที่สุดเราทั้งคู่ก็เลิกเสียเวลากับการพยายามที่ไม่ก่อให้เกิดประโยชน์อะไรต่อใคร เลื่อนมือลงปรนเปรอความต้องการซึ่งแสดงตัวชัดเจนอยู่ใต้กางเกง ยอมรับเจตนาที่แท้จริงของตนเองโดยดี ร่างกายที่อ่อนล้าจากตารางงานอัดแน่นและความตึงเครียดที่สะสมทีละเล็กละน้อยระหว่างการเดินทางข้ามประเทศข้ามทวีปติดต่อกันโดยมีเวลาพักผ่อนเพียงสั้น ๆ และมีเวลาให้ดูแลตัวเองแค่เท่าที่จำเป็นตอบสนองต่อการปลุกเร้าไวกว่าปกติ ไม่มีคำถามใดถูกถาม ไม่มีคำขอใดถูกเอ่ย ทุกการเคลื่อนไหวถูกชักนำโดยสัญชาตญาณ ความกระหายที่จะเติมเต็มสิ่งที่ขาด และเพียงเพื่อจะปลดปล่อยความอึดอัดที่ร้อนกรุ่นอยู่ในท้องจนอยู่เฉยไม่ไหว

เสียสติไปแล้ว เสียสติไปหมดแล้ว ที่เหลืออยู่มีเพียงคราบเหนียวบนมือ และเสียงหายใจหอบ

ครั้งที่หนึ่ง

ครั้งที่สอง

ครั้งที่สาม

ครั้งที่...

"พี่...พี่ฮงจุง" ยุนโฮเอ่ยชื่อคนกำลังจัดหมอนเตรียมเข้านอนหลังทำความสะอาดทั้งมือและเนื้อตัวส่วนอื่นพร้อมแต่งตัวกลับให้เป็นปกติแล้ว ฮงจุงหยุดมือจากสิ่งที่ทำอยู่ หันไปตามเสียง พยักหน้าเป็นเชิงให้คู่สนทนากล่าวต่อ

"ผมไม่เคยทำกับคนอื่น"

ไหล่เล็กไหวเบา ๆ "ถ้าทำก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร"

"ผมหมายถึง ผมไม่เคยอยากทำกับคนอื่นแบบที่ทำกับพี่"

มีคำขอร้องแฝงมาในประโยคบอกเล่า คำขอที่เจ้าตัวไม่กล้าพอจะเอ่ยตามตรงแม้ว่าที่ผ่านมาจองยุนโฮจะไม่เคยถูกนับเป็นหนึ่งในคนขี้กลัวก็ตาม ฮงจุงมองอีกฝ่ายนิ่ง ๆ เราไม่เคยคุยกันเกี่ยวกับมันมาก่อน ทุก ๆ เช้าเราไม่เคยหลบหน้าหลบตากัน เราต่างดำเนินชีวิตต่อไปตามธรรมดา ทำเหมือนว่ายี่สิบนาทีที่ริมฝีปากเราโหยหารสชาติกันครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าก่อนนอนเป็นเพียงความฝันที่เมื่อตื่นก็ลืมไปหมด แต่ในวันนี้ ตอนนี้ ยุนโฮกำลังบอกเขาว่าไม่ลืม ยุนโฮกำลังจะทำให้มันเป็นความจริง ฮงจุงรู้ว่าหากเขาไม่ตอบทุกอย่างจะกลับไปเป็นดังเดิม

แต่ทั้งรู้เช่นนั้น...

"โอเค" ฮงจุงกล่าวพร้อมถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะพูดย้ำอีกครั้ง "โอเค ฉันจะไม่ทำกับคนอื่น"

"ผมไม่ได้ห้าม" ยุนโฮพึมพำ

"ฉันไม่ได้ตามใจนาย"

การตอบกลับจากฮงจุงทำให้ยุนโฮชะงัก มีบางสิ่งเติบโตขึ้นในอก แผ่กิ่งก้านเกาะกุมทั่วก้อนเนื้อขนาดเท่ากำปั้นที่สั่นระรัวอยู่ใต้กระดูกซี่โครง เขาเพิ่งตระหนักได้ว่าสายไปเสียแล้วที่จะขุดรากเพื่อกระชากถอนโคนมันออก

–

ฮงจุงไม่เคยอยากพัฒนาเรื่องระหว่างเขากับยุนโฮไปมากกว่าการใช้มือช่วยทั้งตัวเองและอีกฝ่ายไปด้วยกันกับจูบที่ไม่เคยเกินเลยไปกว่าริมฝีปาก เป็นแค่เซ็กส์ภายนอกอย่างเร่งรีบเพื่อไม่ให้ร่างกายเราทั้งคู่ตึงเครียดเกินไประหว่างทัวร์คอนเสิร์ต เขาคิดว่ายุนโฮก็คงคิดแบบเดียวกัน จนกระทั่งวันหนึ่งยุนโฮมานั่งที่เตียงของเขาโดยที่มือขวากำขวดบรรจุของเหลวใสที่ถึงไม่มีฉลากบอกก็พอรู้ว่ามันคืออะไรเอาไว้

ปริมาณของเหลวที่ว่ามีน้อยกว่าที่ของใหม่ควรจะมี อาจมองได้ว่าเพราะมันเป็นแค่ขวดแบ่ง แต่นั่นก็เป็นเพียงการคาดเดาเพื่อหาข้ออ้างจะไม่ยอมรับความจริงที่ชัดอยู่ต่อหน้า

ฮงจุงละสายตาจากขวดนั่นขึ้นไปมองดวงตาเจ้าของมัน

"พี่อยากลองมั้ย"

เป็นคำถามสั้น ๆ เป็นคำถามเดียว เป็นคำถามที่ฮงจุงตอบด้วยการดันร่างผู้กล่าวมันออกมาให้นอนราบลงกับเตียงก่อนดึงกางเกงวอร์มสีเข้มซึ่งปกปิดเรียวขายาวเอาไว้อยู่ลง

–

เมื่อแม้แต่หยุดมือยังทำไม่ได้ ความคิดจะถอยกลับก็ไม่เคยผุดขึ้นมาในห้วงคิดระหว่างที่ฮงจุงปล่อยให้ตัวเองไม่เป็นตัวเองอย่างที่อยากจะเป็นไปไกลสักครั้ง

ความตั้งใจจะให้ความสัมพันธ์ทางกายที่ย้ำบอกตัวเองครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าว่ามันเกิดจากอารมณ์ชั่ววูบ ควรสิ้นสุดลงพร้อมสถานะรูมเมทชั่วคราวพังทลายไปแค่เพราะยุนโฮเดินมานั่งด้านข้าง เอนลง พลิกหันหน้าเข้าหาพนักพิง กดจูบลำตัวเขาผ่านเสื้อหนัก ๆ หนึ่งครั้งแล้วทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

เสื้อหลวม ๆ และกางเกงผ้าบางอย่างที่ยุนโฮมักจะใช้ใส่เข้านอนเสมอทิ้งตัวลู่ตามสัดส่วนร่างกาย ฮงจุงพบว่าถึงจะไม่ได้แตะต้องมันนานกว่าเดือน ภาพผิวเนื้อใต้การปกปิดยังชัดอยู่ในความทรงจำ

เขาบังคับตัวเองให้หักสายตากลับมาหาหน้าจอแล้วรวบรวมสมาธิกลับมาหาตัวเอง เพียงเพื่อจะเสียมันให้จองยุนโฮอีกครั้งเมื่อจองยุนโฮเปิดบทสนทนา

"พรุ่งนี้พี่จะไปไหนหรือเปล่า ผมว่าง ว่าจะไปซ้อม... ถ้าไหว"

ดวงตากลมช้อนขึ้นมองเขาเหมือนขอคำตอบทั้งที่เมื่อครู่ได้ยินก็แต่ประโยคบอกเล่า ฮงจุงย้ายมือซ้ายจากแลปท็อปบนตักไปวางบนศีรษะคนเด็กกว่า ยีผมเบา ๆ

"นายไปซ้อมไหวอยู่แล้ว"

เรียวนิ้วเล็กบรรจงจัดกลุ่มผมที่ตกปรกหน้ายุนโฮ ให้กลับเข้าทรงตามเดิม สายตาเบือนหลบความงุนงงที่ใกล้จะกลายเป็นความผิดหวังของอีกฝ่ายที่มองตามแทบไม่วางตา ก่อนจะกัดฟันเอ่ยสิ่งที่รู้ว่าจะถอนคำพูดคืนไม่ได้อีกแล้วออกไป

"หลังซ้อมเสร็จต่างหากที่นายน่าจะไม่ไหว"

ไม่รู้ว่ามันเกิดขึ้นได้ยังไง เรารู้อยู่แก่ใจกันทั้งสองฝ่ายว่ามันเกิดขึ้นได้ยังไง และก็ยังรู้อีกด้วยว่ามันอาจจะจบลงในสักวัน

แต่เมื่อตอนนี้ยังไม่ใช่วันนั้น ก็ช่างมันไปก่อนแล้วกัน

—


End file.
